haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Karasuno High School Sports Festival
|Karasuno Kōkō Taiiku-sai}} is an extra chapter in Volume 23 . The book was published on October 4, 2016. Overview It's the day of the Karasuno High School Sports Festival. The volleyball club sends Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata as participants of a four-member relay race. The volleyball club gets super heated while competing with the other sports clubs, with Sugawara warning the others of how their first and second years are beyond bad news. True to Sugawara's words, the four prove just how much of a bad news they are. Plot The day of Karasuno High School Sports Festival has arrived. As part of the festival, an inter-sport club relay showdown is taking place with the winning club receiving a prize of twenty boxes of sports drink mix. The volleyball club sends out their fastest four members as participants: Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Hinata. While Yachi and Shimizu cheer on their club members, the third years are worried about leaving the race to their underclassmen. Meanwhile, Sugawara gets competitive with Yoshida, a third year from the soccer club, in hyping up each others' first and second years. Once the relay starts, Nishinoya easily overtakes all the other clubs' runners with his quick stride count. Just before he hands over the baton to Tanaka, the baseball team drops theirs. Nishinoya instinctively dives to save the baton from dropping just like a libero would save a ball. Nishinoya's action give the basketball and tennis team the chance to surpass him, but Sugawara is still confident they can win. Oujiyama, the ace from the tennis club, is receiving deafening cheers from the girls as he run by. Tanaka, wearing a frightening expression, rapidly closes in on him. However, Tanaka doesn't overtake Oujiyama, instead Tanaka runs by Oujiyama's side as a way of silently taunting him. This earns harsh booing from all the girls while the boys enthusiastically cheer on Tanaka. Asahi can't help but wonder about Tanaka's well being, but Sugawara assures him that Tanaka is fine especially with the ear plugs Sugawara gave him beforehand. Eventually, Tanaka completes his round and passes the baton to the next runner, Kageyama. Kageyama speeds up ahead and catches up with the soccer club runner in no time. The volleyball and soccer club appear to be tied with only the anchor left, but Kageyama and Hinata instinctively enter their competitive mode just right before they pass the baton. Refusing to lose each other, Hinata and Kageyama end up forgetting about the relay to race each other. Their teammates are stunned silent watching their ridiculous antics, while Sugawara can't help but be exasperated over their idiocy. The volleyball club is officially disqualified but they manage to earn Yoshida's acknowledgement that they are indeed beyond bad news. Debut *Yoshida (Karasuno Soccer Club 3rd Year) *Hideo Oujiyama (Karasuno Tennis Club's Ace) Appearances *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Hitoka Yachi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *Like most Japanese high schools, Karasuno holds an annual sports festival. One of its events is a four-member relay race between the school's sports clubs. The winning club receives 20 boxes of sports drink mix. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 23 Category:Special Chapter